cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First War of the Smooth Gophers
The First War of the Smooth Gophers escalated after Smooth was announced as an honourary member of TORN by bigwoody, and fupresti suggested in #VE that "everyone hide." The situation escalated as Smooth threatened to use this new position to "fuck more shit up now," at which point the glance at Gopherbashi occurred. When pressed for an explanation by Gopherbashi, Smooth replied "my bbf rose jill whatever". Determining that this explanation was insufficient, Gopherbashi proceeded to declare war on TORN. The Green Protection Agency declared neutrality, but did offer to referee the war. Surrender terms were offered to Smooth by Gopherbashi (along the lines of "20,000 secks over four months), although these were quickly reduced to "SLEEP" after fupresti declared that TORN was willing to defend Smooth. These revised terms were supported by Smooth and quickly accepted by all parties, who then entered a "sleep like comatose." Unsummary 01:13 omg Smooth is an honorary member 01:13 everyone hide 01:13 * PickleVE has quit IRC (Connection reset by peer) 01:15 * VE|Cards_ is now known as VE|Cards 01:15 * ChanServ sets mode: +h VE|Cards 01:16 I'ma use my even more heightened powers within TORN to fuck more shit up now 01:16 * SmoothVE glances at Gopherbashi 01:16 FUCK 'YO ALLIANCE RACE NYUKKA 01:17 0.0 01:17 wtf did i do now? 01:17 * Mirima has quit IRC (Quit: ) 01:19 lol idk 01:19 my bbf rose jill whatever 01:20 ... 01:20 0.0 01:20 * The_DoctorGPA raises an eyebrow 01:20 thats it 01:20 * Gopherbashi declares war on TORN 01:21 kk i'll go list the gopherbashi alliance as at war on GPA forum 01:21 lol 01:21 Yus 01:21 TORN's Smooth has insulted us one too many times 01:22 ahhh well i can't wait to see the surrender terms :P 01:22 :D 01:22 lol bring it 01:22 BITCH 01:22 Ah yes, the surrender terms 01:22 Smooth shall deliver 20,000 secks to Gopherbashi over the span of four months 01:23 TORN would deliver 100 tons of ass whoopin 01:23 ok guys as a neutral party i am declaring myself referee, i want a nice dirty fight with lots of low blows and ear biting 01:23 now MORTAL COMBAT! 01:23 * SadiMCXA has joined #ve 01:23 no no 01:23 Smooth is one of us, you want him, you take on all of us 01:23 now SLEEP! 01:23 lmao 01:24 hmmm 01:24 that is an interesting proposal 01:24 VE orgy? 01:24 Someone say sleep? 01:25 lol sorry had to be said 01:25 * Fred531 has quit IRC (Connection reset by peer) 01:25 so TORN is willing to deliver 20,000 secks over four months? 01:25 As Offical CyberNations Senator of all things Snorlax, I must implore us all to follow the proposal of Gopherbashi and put ourselves into a sleep like comatose. 01:25 * unkki has quit IRC (Ping timeout) 01:25 Agreed 01:25 And so ends the First War of the Smooth Gophers 01:26 lol Someone put it in the wikipedia 01:26 yus!